


he comes for me. in the field, the sun warm, he comes for me.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Will is tired after he finds Lieutenant Blake.
Relationships: Lance Corporal Blake/Lance Corporal Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	he comes for me. in the field, the sun warm, he comes for me.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a POV shift in this fic, It's been marked.
> 
> I also want to thank my beta reader Lau, I love you thank you for helping me be the best.

‘I am glad you were with him. Thank you, Will.’ The voice sent guilt through his veins. Though he could hear the desire in the Lieutenants voice, the comfort he was offering — giving him, he could not take. He did not deserve it.

The younger soldier nodded, head throbbing. He turned his back to the Lieutenant, rejecting the last thing to remind him of his pain. 

At that moment a different kind of loss absorbed him. The breeze was soft against his cheeks. He was tired. He wanted to rest. In the distance, he saw an oak tree. It was the only familiar thing to him, here. Legs barely holding him up, eyes woeful, he threads through the grass towards it.

He sat down, back to the trunk. The sun was starting to rise before him. Taking a deep breath of morning air, everything fell away from him. He felt at peace, it was quiet as he sat. He didn’t feel any agony in his limbs. He closed his eyes, feeling the sun ascend.

Inhaling the golden air, exhaling the torment.

Time passed and a hand rested on his shoulder, he knew who it belonged too. He knew it was time.

As the sun warmed him, he accepted the invitation. Slipping out of conscious and into nothing. 

**POV SHIFT.**

Blake stood in front of me, his silhouette was shadowed by the sunlight around him. His smile was bubbly and warm. It was familiar and knowing. He was here for me. And as I looked up to him from my tree I smiled in return. ‘Hey.’ His voice was soothing and inviting. 

‘Hey,’ I returned. He reached a hand out for me, and I looked at it for a moment. Unsure if I should take it, was I really deserving of this? and then I remembered that my work here was done. As a sense of relief filled me, I reach up to him, taking his hand. 

‘I missed you, yknow?’ He chuckled, squeezing my hand.  _ I missed you too. _

‘You left me, remember?’ I prompted. He shrugged.

‘Needed too.’  _ You didn’t. _

‘Sure.’ I wasn’t easy on him, but I didn’t feel angry. There was no tension between us now.

We walked through the fields, which stretched as far as the eye could see. Hand in hand, lit by the sun, warmth on our skin. At peace. Resting. Together again.


End file.
